Stealing my Heart
by Star Piadosas
Summary: Carlos and Jay have a huge fight. Jay has to make an ultimate decision on choosing between Carlos, or what he loves doing the most, stealing. Carlos/Jay
1. The fight

Carlos and Jay have been together for a few months, three at most. They have their moments when they argue and fight, but most of the time they make up because they fight for ridicules reasons.

Although, right now it was not a ridicules reason. Carlos was upset at Jay for what he had done. "Jay, how could you have stole this?!" Carlos huffed, holding a nice, pure, gold watch. "Who did you steal this from?"

Jay was unfazed by his boyfriend's anger, "It was practically calling out to me, and it doesn't matter who I stole it from, it'll probably be replace by another one anyway." He sat down on his bed in there shared room.

"It doesn't matter. Stealing is wrong and you know it!" Carlos stated, frowning. Jay had done this a couple of times in the past at there stay on Auradon, and it never bothered Carlos because he didn't care. Mostly because they weren't dating back then, but now it makes a huge difference. Carlos doesn't want a stealing boyfriend! Also the fact that Jay has been stealing more than usual to shower gifts for Carlos.

As much as Carlos wanted to except the gifts he couldn't, it was wrong. They belong to other students. It hurt Carlos more that Jay would rather steal than buy him something from his heart.

"Would you relax? I don't see what the big deal is. We came from a harsh place, you know. Did you think we'll turn automatically good? Stealing is my thing and I just can't stop. I grew up doing this all my life." Jay shook his head, hoping Carlos would at least understand this. He knows its bad, but its just a habit he can't let go of.

Carlos sighed in defeat, Jay did make a good point. "I get it, okay. This is what you do best but... I just don't want you to get in trouble."

Jay paused as he glanced at Carlos. "You're worried about me?" He couldn't help but teased. His boyfriend was so easy to mess with.

Rolling his eyes, "Duh." Then he made a solemn expression as he narrowed his eyes at Jay. "Please stop stealing, at least for me." He knew he was asking too much, but he really wanted to help Jay.

"No." Jay simply replied as he glared at him. "I can't stop stealing. Not for anyone and not for you. Sorry, Carlos." He rose from his bed and left the room, leaving a hurt Carlos behind.

"Not for anyone and not for you, huh," Carlos frowned, repeating the last part. Deep down he hoped Jay would stop for him, sadly he doesn't love Carlos enough to do so. Honestly, what did he expect?

* * *

Jay headed outside to get some fresh air, he felt like he was suffocating being in the same room with Carlos. He was mad, no furious, by Carlos' request to stop stealing. Stop stealing! Jay would never stop, its something that was in his blood.

He was disappointed that Carlos would say such a thing. He felt mildly bad that he was hashed to his boyfriend, yet it had to be done. Jay never expected for his stealing to be a problem. Carlos never even said anything before, so why does it bother him now?

"I hate this!" Jay scoffed, pacing around the courtyard.

"Hey Jay," Evie greeted as she sat down on a nearby bench. "You okay? You look like you're about to kill someone."

Jay halted and sighed, sitting down besides her. He didn't want to tell his emotions to anyone, but he really wanted advice. Evie was a good friend and helpful when it came to romantic advices.

"No. Me and Carlos had a huge fight." He propped his elbows on his knees as he rested his chin on his palms, looking at floor, crestfallen.

"What's the big deal? You guys always bicker a lot. Nothing knew there," Evie pointed out as she took her mirror out to check her beautiful face.

"No, this was bad, like really bad. I gave him a watch that I stole and he got mad at me. Saying that stealing is wrong," Jay explained, "I got mad because he told me to stop stealing for him."

Evie listened. "Stealing is wrong," she stated but continued, "You know that. I'm sure Carlos doesn't want to see you get in trouble." Jay groaned, she sounded just like Carlos. No one wants to see him get in trouble!

"I hate to say this, but if you want to steal go for it. Just spare hurting Carlos, he doesn't deserve it." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Carlos cares so much about you but if you don't feel the same, then just end it."

Jay glanced at her in surprise. "Are you implying that I should break up with him if I don't stop stealing?" He inquired, sitting up properly. Jay couldn't, no, wouldn't do that. He liked Carlos way too much.

Evie scowled, "Are you going to be that selfish?" She lifted her mirror, "Mirror, mirror, who will end up hurt from all?" And to Jay's surprise a picture of Carlos appeared in the mirror. Lowering her mirror, "Either change or end it. I care about Carlos too."

Jay was speechless, he never thought he was hurting Carlos that bad. But, stealing is his passion, something that he enjoys doing. Can he really stop his habit?

Evie stood up, "I have to go now. But think about what I told you." She started to walk away but halted and turned around, "I care for both of you. Please think about Carlos' feelings." With that being said she left.

Jay pursed his lips, so many thoughts flowing through his mind. He suddenly recalled Carlos' hurt expression before he left there room. A knot formed in his stomach as guilt was overwhelming him.

"Great..."

* * *

This kinda is sad but it gets better later on, I hope. I'm going to lie... I'm so into this ship! So I might do more stories since I have many ideas in my mind! Yay! What do you guys think?! Now I wish they put more of them interacting and goofing around! Cute. Also sorry for any errors, my Microsoft has been glitching so couldn't correct much.


	2. Break up

Carlos was outside the courtyard playing with Dude. He's still sad by what Jay say earlier, he has been thinking about what to do. He loves Jay so much, but he wouldn't dare tell him that. It would just be weird, especially since Jay hasn't said it to Carlos.

"Hey, Carlos," Mal greeted, "What's with the long face?"

Carlos frowned. "I think I'm going to break up with Jay," his eyes began to get watery, which made Mal panic. "Carlos, calm down. Take a deep breath." She grabbed his wrist so they can sit on a nearby table.

"Now, think about what you just said. Do you really want to break up with Jay?" Mal folded her arms as she watched Carlos.

"I don't want to, but Jay made it perfectly clear that he prefers stealing. I hate it when he steals, Mal. It makes me sad because we're on a better place and he still does that. I just don't want to see him get in trouble, I care about him." Carlos sighed, exhausted. "I know he's better than that but he just won't listen to me."

Mal closed her eyes for a moment, then glanced back at him. "I understand how you feel. But, Jay can't sometimes help it, and you should know he does it mostly for you."

"Me?" Carlos was taken aback, he never told Jay to steal.

"Think about it. What's the recent stuff he has given you?" She asked. Carlos paused in order to think. "A gold watch, a bracelet, couple of rings, and a chain. Why?"

"Don't you see? He steals for you so he can show you how much he loves you," Mal explained, "Remember back in the island, Jay would steal so much to make his father proud, well, he might be doing the same with you. He's showering you with love by these gifts."

"But he doesn't have to do that!" He exclaimed, "He could just say I love you and that'll make me happy."

Mal shook her head, "Its different with Jay. He was raised to steal so this is his way of showing that he cares about you. I know it sounds crazy but that's how I see it. Please think about it, I don't want to see you both sad. I care for the both of you."

"I get it but..." he sighed, maybe he didn't quite understand. "I'm just sad that Jay prefers stealing..."

"Talk to him, Carlos."

"Already did, look where I'm at," he mumbled. No anger or sarcasm intended.

"I believe that both of you will work it out somehow. Just trust your heart and you'll know," Mal melancholy smiled, then left. Leaving Carlos to ponder with his thoughts. Not knowing what to do.

* * *

Each avoided each other through the afternoon, but they couldn't avoided each other during the evening. They'd have to go back to their dorm sometime, which is where both of them are standing at right now.

Carlos was in his computer doing research, practically ignoring Jay, who rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to say anything to me?" He crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes.

"No," Carlos shook his head, "not like you'll listen anyway." He continued typing on his laptop, he had been thinking a lot but he still had no idea what to do. As much as he wants Jay to stop stealing for him, he won't force him if Jay protests. Carlos also decided that he won't break up with Jay because deep down he could never do such a thing.

Jay huffed, "Why are you making this such a big deal?!" This was getting ridiculous, they usually make up in an hour or two, yet it has been all day that they're still mad at each other.

Slamming his computer shut. "Why? Why?! Because you're going to end up getting caught or worst, be exiled back to the island. Do you want that?! Because I certainly don't, you're better than this!" Carlos shouted.

"Why do you keep saying that?! I'm not a hero, okay. I'm just someone that can't give up what I've been doing my whole life, it's like saying for you to stop doing your weird inventions and tech. You wouldn't do it. Would you?" Jay countered.

"That's completely different and you know it. I'm not doing anything bad with what I do. But you... it hurts," Carlos shut his eyes as he exhaled, suddenly feeling drained. He was tired of arguing with Jay.

Jay paused, suddenly recalling what Evie told him. Carlos would end up hurt most of all. And, Jay doesn't want that, he could never do that to Carlos. He also couldn't let go of his habit... He knew what he had to do.

"Lets just break up then," Jay said, with a hint of sorrow that he tried his hardest to mask. Carlos' eyes widened as he repressed the urge to cry. "If that's what you want okay." He managed to say, then Carlos opened his computer to type once again as he ignored Jay completely.

Jay frowned, Carlos didn't protest or anything. Maybe, he didn't want to be with Jay anymore and that's probably for the best. Yet, deep down he was sadden that Carlos was unfazed, almost completely emotionless.

Taking one last look at Carlos, Jay turned around and left the room. Knowing the fact that Carlos wouldn't talk to him much now.

Glancing at the direction Jay left, Carlos slowly closed his computer and began to cry. He was hurt and his emotions were going haywire, he was feeling ten times more worse than the break up that just happened.

* * *

This got sadder, huh? My bad. Hopefully they make it up.


End file.
